


So You're Gay, Right?

by Catheryne (bettythetl)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-18
Updated: 2006-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettythetl/pseuds/Catheryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria asks the boys a question and gets more than a verbal answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So You're Gay, Right?

"...You are what the humans call 'gay', is that not true?"

Both vampires looked at the blue colored ex–hell god before them, looked at each other, and proceeded to burst out laughing. When they were doubled over laughing, Illyria decided they were done being amused at her expense and hit them both on the shoulder, not hard by her standards, but hard enough to knock them to the floor. Their mirth died down to little chuckles and the smaller of the two undead creatures grinned up at the female form before him as he straightened. "Nice one, Blue," Spike said as he gave Angel a hand up, the brunet also smiling as he stood.

Illyria, however, could not see the humor in this situation and cocked her head to the side in the bug–like manner the two vampires were accustomed to seeing. "But you stated that the two of you have been intimate. Before the guardian of my prison appeared to us. If you have been intimate with one another and you are male, the humans call you 'gay'," she protested, although without real feeling behind it, something the vampires were also accustomed to from her.

Angel looked over at his blond companion and watched as he did the vampire equivalent of blushing, paling even further than his usual pallor. Spike spluttered, eyes huge and accusing. "Thought I told you not t'say anythin', Illyria!" he hissed through clenched teeth.

Angel looked at Spike, shock quickly replaced by anger on his face as he shoved the younger vampire against the closest convenient cement wall of the basement they were now living in. Spike grunted and parted his lips as if to say something, but Angel put his hand over Spike's angry mouth to quiet him. " _You told her?!_ " Angel snarled, growling low in his throat at his Grandchilde. Spike stopped struggling against the hands that pinned him at the dominant, animalistic sound, staring up at his Grandsire as long buried feelings of automatic submission rose up within him. He shook his head as frantically as he could to signal that he had _not_ told her anything. "Oh, really?" Angel questioned in a calmer tone of voice than before, an undercurrent of a threat just below his words nevertheless. Spike nodded frantically once again and Angel removed his hand over the blond's mouth.

Spike let loose an unneeded breath when his mouth was free. He didn't even give into the impulse to glare at the dark haired vampire pinning him to the wall even though he really, _really_ wanted to. Instead, he remembered that he was still _pinned_ to the wall and shifted into full on babble, something he hadn't done in over a century. "But I _didn't_ tell her! She said you'd turn against your intimates, an' I said I didn' hafta worry 'bout that coz you an' I have never been intimate." Angel could tell his Grandchilde was leaving something out by the way he was squirming slightly under his dark gaze so he pressed him harder into the wall, eliciting a hiss for his actions. Angel narrowed his eyes when nothing else was forth coming and was very close to shifting into his true face to let his prey know he was in no mood to mess around when Spike spoke up again. When he did, it was so faint that even Angel had to strain his ears to hear it. "I didn' think she'd 'ear me say '...except that one...'" Spike looked down a moment, then raised his eyes once more.

Angel suppressed his gasp at the raw emotion in Spike's eyes with great difficulty. Those blue orbs were asking him if he remembered, if he even cared. He nodded slightly that, yes, he did remember, and his eyes softened as he let up on his hold, giving Spike the chance to move away from him. When he didn't, Angel closed his eyes, appearing as he usually did when he was trying to block out a memory of his past. Of _Angelus'_ past. But, he wasn't. Angel was savoring the memory.

Illyria broke their shared moment as she said triumphantly, clearly gloating, "Hah! So it is true! You are what the humans call 'gay'. Admit it."

Angel rolled his eyes, speaking to the blue demon as if she were a child without turning around, "No, Illyria. We're not gay, so come off it."

Illyria was once again confused and cocked her head to the opposite side from that which she had angled her head earlier. "But you have agreed with the light one when he spoke of your encounter, even forced him to submit. That proves that you have been intimate with him," she stated, what passed for confusion in her voice.

Now it was Spike who rolled his eyes at Illyria out of sheer boredom. He exchanged a look with Angel who nodded and moved out of his way so he could see Illyria. He didn't go far, though, leaning up against the wall next to Spike. Almost unconsciously, Spike leaned his shoulder against Angel's and crossed his arms across his chest as he said, "Look, pet. Was only one kiss. Don't make Angel and me 'intimates'. Now, as 'e said, come off it."

"Show me," Illyria assuming that they would comply when she spoke.

Well, they didn't. Almost as one, they each rose an eyebrow, Spike his left and Angel his right, before glancing at one another. Spike, however, spoke first and for both of them as he questioned Illyria, uncrossing his arms. "What're you on about, Blue?"

Illyria glanced up at the ceiling, showing her impatience for an answer at last. She lowered her gaze down from the ceiling to rest it on the vampires as she said slowly, "I want you," she pointed to both Angel and Spike, "to show me this kiss, and I shall decide whether it makes you intimates or not."

"Now, wait––"

"Sod that! If––"

"SILENCE!" Illyria roared, overriding both the vampires' simultaneous objections. They quieted immediately, if only for the reason that they were shocked she would speak to them like that. When Illyria was satisfied they would remain silent, she addressed them in a more civil tone. "Now that I have gained your attention," she began dryly, "you _will_ do as I ask."

Spike knew that he would listen to her, but just to get one final dig in, he murmured petulantly, even pouting to go along with it, "And what if I don' wanna?" The glare he got in return for that remark from Illyria was enough to make him shut up once more.

Angel didn't say anything either and soon, an awkward silence descended. Spike would look at Angel and then Angel would look up and catch Spike's gaze, only to have it skitter away. Illyria's own gaze flicked back and forth between the two vampires until she finally lost patience, some ten minutes later. She hissed loudly in displeasure at them and both Angel and Spike looked up at her, matching expressions of 'eep!' written on their faces. She made 'go on, go on' motions jerkily with her hands, and Angel saw how close she was to just throttling them both just to be done with it.

With that thought in mind and another to at least _try_ and shield Spike from Illyria's steady stare, Angel stepped in front of his blond grandchilde and gently cupped his cheek with his right hand. Spike's blue eyes were huge and a little apprehensive, but Angel just smiled gently at him, stroking the blond's cheekbone lightly with the pad of his thumb. Spike's eyes lost some of their apprehension as he leaned into the touch slightly, and Angel leaned down to gently claim his lips. Spike froze up once more and brought his hands up, burying them in the front of Angel's shirt, whether to push him away or bring him closer, he didn't know.

Determined to make this good for his boy, Angel brought his hands up, cupping Spike's skull and gently entangling his fingers in the blond locks. He slowly swept his tongue across Spike's full lower lip and smiled inwardly at the gasp he received for it, allowing him access to the cool cavern of Spike's mouth. Angel's tongue gently teased at Spike's, coaxing it into play. He was rewarded for his actions by a low whimper from Spike before he was returning the kiss, tilting his head to the side to deepen their connection. Without his permission, Spike's hands pulled Angel closer by way of pulling him by the front of his shirt and his right leg came up to drape itself over the dark haired vampire's hip as he was brought nearer.

A low groan from Angel and a soft whimper from Spike made it all too clear that this kiss was anything but platonic. Angel undulated his hips against Spike's, bending his knees for the leverage needed to push Spike up so both his legs locked around Angel's waist. A breathy little moan was his reward as Spike broke the kiss to let his head fall back against the concrete wall of their basement home with a dull thud. Pain lanced through his head at that, but it was quickly counter-acted as Angel's lips fastened enthusiastically on the blond's throat, suckling softly at where his pulse should be.

Another whimper was Angel's, given freely from the wonder in his arms as he swayed his hips forward and back against a matching erection in time to the attentions he was bestowing on Spike's neck. Spike let loose a little whine to signal to his grandsire that he was close, _so close_ , and Angel got the message, his mouth leaving Spike's neck to connect with the blond's own.

Spike bucked his hips spasmodically against Angel's, feeling his lower back hit the wall as Angel's hips picked up what little rhythm his own had and forcefully matching it. Spike broke the kiss, panting brokenly, "Angel...please...oh.. _God_..." Angel felt the body pinned between his own and the wall arch towards him then tense up tight like a bowstring with a choked of moan of release.

Angel watched Spike's face screw up as if in the throes of excruciating pain, and then his eyes opened wide in shock as his release slammed through him unexpectedly, taking whatever unneeded breath was in his body, making it shake and shiver. Once it was over and the roaring in his ears dulled down to a low rumble, Angel realized two things. One: His knees had given out, and Spike was gently petting his hair, purring like a happy little motorboat. And two: Illyria was gone and next to them was a note in her hand, saying the simple message that had started everything, "So you're gay, right?"

Angel chuckled inwardly and answered Spike's purr with his own, thinking with another internal chuckle, _Yeah, I guess I am..._

 **Fin**


End file.
